Whale Wars
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Percy goes on the Bob Barker to take part of the Campaign against the Whalers. Will the adventure change him? Or will he fight to keep the natural balance of land and ocean? Will romance bloom between him and the charming first mate in the end? Rated M for blood and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Percy

I can't believe I'm standing on the deck of the _Bob Barker_, preparing to go on a anti-whaling campaign. I remember asking my dad, former captain of a Greenpeace vessel, what he does for a living. He said that outside his job as a ships engineer for Fed Ex, he's the First Mate on the _Steve Irwin._

When I asked what's that, he said "A ship designed to stop illegal whaling." That's about when I decided to look up whaling. I didn't like what I saw. Innocent whales with big, almost puppy dog eyes, being slaughtered for their skins, oil, and meat. I decided then and there to fight against any kind of killing of marine life, not just whales. My mother blamed my dad, who just said simply, "He asked, and I answered."

I came noticed Sea Shepherds through my dad, who is still the first mate on the _Steve Irwin_. As soon as I turned eighteen, he had me come on board to take a tour. I guess it was there that I decided to join Peter Hammarstedt's crew on the latest Southern Sea Campaign. Dad had told Peter about me, who seemed impressed when he saw me working with the rest of the crew in the engine room, fixing a bad fresh water pump.

I hold many talents on a ship, including piloting, tying knots, fixing anything that's broken and creating new devices for many purposes. I made sure dad mentioned this to Peter, whom would be my boss for a little over a month. Ah, I remember telling my dad I wanted to do this. He told me to keep quiet, and that we'd talk about it later.

_ Flashback three months ago_

_We're laughing as we eat at our favorite diner, I Hop. As I order another soda, dad takes my hand in his. _

_"Son, you do know what your getting into? These people I work with risk their lives everyday they're out in the Southern Sea. The dangers are very real out there, not to mention horrifying sights." I know he's worried about me, but I've always wanted to help the Earth. Ever since I was kid, I knew I was different from others. While my brothers played video games, I was always out side, climbing a tree and just watching the clouds role on by, wondering how we as humans destroyed much of the Earth in just a under two hundred years._

_"I'm aware of the danger dad, but I don't want the natural order of the Earth to fall out of balance. I know this is what I have to do." He smiles, and I knew I said the right answer._

_"Well then, I just may let you have my old 70's Mustang then." I smiled, and we continued on our conversation before this came up. As we payed the tab and left for the car, dad said one thing that was the utmost importance._

_"Remember son, keep this away from your mother. We can not let her know I'm letting you join. She'd have both our asses." He laughs after saying that last part. We finished our laughing fit, and drove home._

_ End Flashback_

"Welcome aboard the _Bob Barker _ Percy." Captain Hammarstedt greets me. I shake his hand before going below to unpack. Ah, I think I'm going to like this. Saving marine life with my dad, doing what I believe in. This couldn't go wrong.

* * *

**I have no idea if this is going to help in any case, but it may. Yes, I am taking the plot from the t.v show _Whale Wars _because I believe that Japanese whaling is wrong, and the people who kill them are also wrong. Not saying I hate the entire country. Hell I would love to visit Japan, but the whaling is just wrong. Again, hate this, hate me, hate the show, I don't care. R&amp;!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

I don't know when or why I became interested in saving marine life, but once I found the interest, I didn't let it go, much to my parents displeasure. But I guess I don't care what they have to say about what I believe in. This is my third year sailing on the _Bob Barker_, my first year as a First mate. I was originally a second mate my first two years, but as Paul Watson stepped down, and Peter stepped up to Captain, I took over as First Mate. It's going to be a harder task then being Second Mate, but I'm up for the challenge.

Right now, I'm going over a list of people who volunteered for this years trip. Most of these men and women won't last the whole month. Almost all of them have real jobs and a family to support, others just want to see the stunning sights of the Southern Ocean. A handful of these men and women will actually stay the entire month and may come back next year. A few always do. Here, they find their purpose in life. Wither it's helping out at sea, or on land.

Anyway, I had all but one volunteers checked off. The one I couldn't find is a man named Percy Jackson. Wait, he is the son of Poseidon Jackson, the First Mate on the _Steve Irwin! _Oh my god! We have here the son of a legendary man! Next to Paul, Poseidon is the best commander the fleet has to offer! Poseidon may be a rank lower then Sid, but he is the Captains go-to-guy when we can't find the whaling fleet. But even though he's the son of a well known man, I still need to make sure he's here.

I walk down the hall to the last door where a crew member said he went into. I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. When I heard nothing, I decided to enter. Strange, he said Percy didn't left yet. I shrugged and started to leave when the door behind me opened. I look behind me to see Percy stepping out of the shower, luckily having a towel wrapped around him.

He's a younger, and hotter, version of his dad. His hair, despite being wet, was still messy, in a cute way. He was noticeable muscular, no stranger to work. I let out a quiet gasp. He opened his eyes, that were closed for a reason I'll never know. He has the deepest sea green eyes that I've ever seen. Oh my god, I'm falling head over heals for this man carved by God. Oh, I hope I didn't say that out loud!

Percy

I decided to enjoy a shower, then go up to the bridge to tell Peter that I'll get more fresh water, about another four thousand gallons, when I heard a small gasp. I open my eyes, closed because I was thinking on the price of four thousand gallons of water, and saw a women about my age staring at me. Right now, I'm glad I have a pretty big towel around my waist.

But I'm also glad she didn't yell or go running out of the cabin. Because damn, is she a looker! A nice, tone body, not a stranger to work. Long, flowing blond hair that just drives me crazy. A nice and even tan, leading me to believe she's from California. But what really pulled me to her is her stormy grey eyes that hid just how smart and beautiful she is. After staring at each other for a moment, she finally speaks.

"Are you uh...Percy Jackson?" She ask, a slight blush appearing on her face.

"That's correct. To whom do I have the delightful pleasure of speaking to?" I ask, causing her to blush even more.

"First Mate Annabeth Chase." Oh boy. Second in command. And I'm falling in love with her, just by staring and speaking!

"I'll...I'll just tell Peter that everyone is here. I hope to see you soon Percy." She says, walking slowly out of the room. Damn, what a girl!

* * *

**Not everyday I update twice. But tomorrow is Sunday and the library is closed. R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Hammarstedt

Percy just left to get another four thousand gallons of water, apparently sorry for taking a shower before leaving port. But where is Annabeth? She came up telling me everyone was on board, and now I can't find her.

"Amber, did you happen to see where Annabeth took off to?! I ask my partner, Amber. We've been together since meeting in the Galapagos.

"No Peter, no since she came up here a while ago. Did you check the cabin?" She asks. Come to think of it, I didn't.

"Not yet." I admit, walking down the stairwell to the cabins below. I hear Amber laugh as I descend, chuckling at my own forgetfulness. I go to the far cabin on the left, and knock.

"Annabeth, you in there?" I ask, still facing a closed door.

"Yes Captain. You may enter if you wish." She calls back. I enter, spotting her on the top bunk, twirling her hair. Strange, as long as I've known her, she's never done that. And does she have a dreamy look?

"Alright Annabeth, who is it this time?" I ask. Annabeth has been known for falling for crew members in the past. Did it with Pete Bethune a while back, before learning he had a wife.

"I don't know what your talking about sir." She tries to lie her way out. I chuckle, already knowing the answer.

"Percy?" I call out, already knowing he's not there. She looks up, expecting him to be there.

"Where?" Realizing what I've done, she blushes a deep shade of red. I laugh, as she covers her face with a pillow.

"Hey, want to know the truth Annabeth?" I ask. She mumbles something that I can't understand, but take as a yes.

"You may have a chance with this one." I say before ducking as she threw the pillow at me. I laugh and leave her alone to think things over. If this is like me and Amber, she'll be fine.

Percy

Damn, I can't get her out of my mind. I shouldn't even be falling for her! She's my superior officer! I can't be falling in love with someone who can make my life hell! And yet, I am. Ugh, life is complicated.

I managed to find a place that sells water by the thousands of gallons. It only cost me four or five hundred dollars for that, so not bad either way. I get it in the truck, pay the man, and got on my way. I already want this trip to get underway. I really hope they put me on the throwing team. I was lucky enough to have played quarterback on my high school football team. Guess I'll find out soon enough.

I get back to the _Bob Barker, _and found Annabeth waiting there. Is it me, or does she have a dreamy look in her eyes? I hope out and start hauling water up to the ship.

"Hey Annabeth. Can you help me out here?" I ask. Her eyes shot open at the sound of my voice, and I can't help but smirk. So she is also falling in love. This trip may have just gotten better already.

"S...sure thing Percy." She stutters out and goes up to the truck. Luckily I'm a fast worker, because she was having trouble with the other case. They are pretty heavy though, so I can't blame her.

"Here, I'll take it from here." I said. As I took it from her, our hands touched for a second. It felt like a zap of electricity had passed through me. She must have felt it too, because she once again starts to blush.

"I'll uh...I'll be on the bridge if you need me." She says before running up the gangway. Ah, this will be a good trip.

* * *

**They'll set off for the Southern Ocean tomorrow. Liked it, hated it? Reviews are nice and appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth

Finally, we're setting sail to meet the whalers in the Southern Ocean. It's been a long two days, getting extra supplies for the trip, extra diesel fuel so we can stay out longer, and to find a helicopter co-pilot. We managed to buy a bigger one the last years, and it requires to pilots to be in the aircraft. It took a while, but we eventually found Chris a co-pilot, who asked us to keep him unnamed for family issues.

"Are we ready to set sail Annabeth?" Peter asks.

"As ready as we'll ever be sir." I reply. He smiles, and asks over the loudspeaker if everyone was on board. A reply said all but one. Percy was not on the ship, and no where to be found. My heart drops. I thought sure as anything that he'd be on this trip. Guess I was being foolish. Then, a pair of hands cover my eyes. With out even thinking, I grab whoever it was and judo flipped him or her. It was only the person hit the ground did I know who it was.

"Oh my god! Percy, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" I apologize as the rest of the crew laugh at my foolishness. I offer him my hand, feeling my cheeks burn. He takes it and pulls himself up.

"It's all good. I like girls who can fend for themselves." Oh my god, is he flirting with me? Before I can say anything, he walks below deck, probably to see our small boats, Delta and Gemini. I can hear the other crew members snicker at me. I turn to face them, and they all stop. Nope body likes me when I get mad, because I know some nasty judo moves. Some can seriously hurt.

After checking supply's one more time, I told Peter that we're all set. He starts the ships engines, and slowly pulls away from the docks. Within fifteen minutes, we're on our way to meet the whalers. I hope it won't get as violent and scary like last time. The whalers had us pinned against their refueling ship, and we almost capsized and sank. If that happens, I'm retiring from Sea Shepherds. Okay, so I'm not. But it will be a while before I sail again.

Percy

Boy, I had no idea she could judo flip me like that. That really hurt, and I liked it. Cute, smart, and she can defend herself. I'm liking Annabeth more and more. Now, I'm at the bow of the ship, feeling the breeze in my face, blowing my hair back. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Annabeth walking toward me. Must still be feeling sorry for judo flipping me.

"Hey Annabeth. I'm sorry they did that. They forced me to do it." I tell her. Not a lie either. I wanted out of it, but they offered me a beer, and I couldn't say no. She smiles.

"It's alright Percy. I'm just glad your here on this trip." Damn, if only she knows what her voice does to me.

"So, why are you here? Just out of curiosity." She asks. I smile.

"I've always loved the oceans and the life it holds. And I believe that the whalers are distributing a natural balance between land and the ocean. Killing these innocent, intelligent creatures just for money is wrong." I tell her. And I know she understands me, because she smiles.

"What about you?" I ask. She bites her lower lip, and I'm thinking she won't tell me.

* * *

**Good place to stop. R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

Should I tell him? I mean, he just told me it was because of his love towards the Ocean and the life it holds. But I really don't know _why_ I became into nature and saving the oceans. Finally, I just said the truth.

"I don't know. All I know is when I joined, it was for adventure. It just turned into something that I couldn't pull away from. So deep down, I guess I always knew that this is my calling." He nods, and I'm glad he understood my point.

"What do you do when your away from Sea Shepherd?" He asks. I gulp, because my job is basically selling stuff in my apartment that I never saw since I was four, or stuff that my ex, Luke, left me when he skipped town with another women. So, Sea Shepherd is my only real job, and I don't get paid from Paul.

"I really don't have anything to do outside of Sea Shepherds. I sell some stuff I haven't seen, or that my ex left me, to make ends meet." I explain. At first, he says nothing, and I'm scared that he'll walk away or just make fun of me.

"Want a job then?" He asks. Wait, what? Did he just ask me if I want a job?

"What?" I ask, confused. He chuckles and asks again.

"Do you want a job? My dad makes good money as a ships engineer, and bought some stocks to a music company. He sold the stocks for a huge profit, and after giving some to Sea Shepherds, started a side business to help save the Earth's land. He's always hiring. Pay is also good." Wow, he hardly knows me, and is offering me a job! What do I say to that?

"If you need time to think about it, go ahead. I'll wait." He says. Was he reading my mind!? He chuckles, and looks over the side. Right as a humpback whale jumped out of the water!

"WHALES OFF THE PORT SIDE!" He yells. Within a few seconds the entire crew is on deck, with Peter looking on from the bridge. No doubt a smile on his face. We all take pictures of the whales, then wonder where Percy is. I look behind me, only to see him take a running start and jump off the ship.

"Did he just jump over the side?!" I hear Peter yell over the intercom. We aren't in the Southern Ocean yet, we're about three hundred miles away from Australia, but we can't waste fuel going back for him. Some one yells back that he did.

"Get the Delta in the water NOW!" The crew wasted no time, but as I look over the side where Percy jumped, I can't believe what I'm seeing. The pod of humpbacks swam up close to him, and was allowing him to swim close to the pod. And I mean, he was swimming with the little calf's. And the whales didn't do anything! They just let him swim. Peter has to see this.

"Peter," I yell, "you really need to see this!" In about thirty seconds, he comes running in deck. He looks around, expecting to see Percy on deck.

"He's not on, but look over the port bow." He does, and almost doesn't believe what he sees. Me, on the other hand, take my camera out and I start to film this. If the whalers use the media against us, this may come in handy. After staring at the scene below him, Peter has the Delta take him out of the water and into a warm shower. Percy complained, of course, but the Captains word out here is law.

Percy

The water was fine, I don't know why Peter was freaking out. The whales didn't even try to attack me, they just let me swim up and join them in a little swim. I didn't see fear, only understanding. Like they knew we would be out here, protecting them. Peter then came down to give me a lecture.

"Percy, what were you thinking? We can't waste fuel going back and picking you up when we're three hundred miles from port!" He almost yells. I wait till he cools down before I speak.

"Captain, the water was warm, you got the Delta crew out there in like, four minutes. Plus, I was in no real danger. The whales acted like they new me, and refused to let me out of their sight till you guys pulled me out of the water." I tell him. He seems to think about a proper punishment.

"Because your new, I'll let you off with a single and only warning. Do it again, you'll be stuck in port for the rest of the trip. Got it?" I nod and he leaves. It doesn't matter anyway, because I knew what I did only help boost moral.

* * *

**A review is nice. I spent the better part of a week on this. R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Interviewer, _**Any one else. **Get it, got it, good.

* * *

Third Person(Interviewer.)

Five days after setting sail from Australia, the Sea Shepherd vessel _Bob Barker _has arrived at the Southern Ocean, near the wild life sanctuary set up by the Australian government. The Sea Shepherds are the self proclaimed sheriff of these waters, protecting the marine life by taking immediate action against any illegal activity. Despite working around the clock, maintaining the ships engines and equipment, the crew takes a few minutes out of their busy schedule to admire the scenery all around them. I manage to get a interview with one of the new comers, Percy Jackson, age eighteen.

_"Thank you for ageing to this interview. How do you feel about being here on the Bob Barker Percy?"_

_"_**No trouble at all. ****It feels great, I've been into this kind of stuff as long as I can remember." **_He answers with a wide smile. It seems he dose enjoy doing good for the marine life._

_"How did you first come to know about Sea Shepherd?" A pause. He seems to be thinking._

_"_**Well, my dad is the First mate on the_ Steve Irwin._ And when I was little, I asked him what the ship was. He told me that it fought against whalers. I looked it up, whaling that is. And I just hated what I saw. Innocent, intelligent creatures being slaughtered for their meat and oil. That's when I became a activist."**

_"Fascinating. Simply fascinating. What do you hope to accomplish during this trip?" Another pause. This one longer then the first._

"**Uh, that's a good question. Well, definitely save the oceans wild life. That's what I came out here to do in the first place. Save the whales, dolphins, and other marine life. Uh, if it happens, I wouldn't mind hooking up with one of the girls here." **

_"Anyone on board this ship?" __I can't help but notice he's blushing._

**"If it's alright sir, I'd rather keep her name silent."** _I nod._

_"Thank you for your time Percy."_

"**No problem."**

* * *

**Re-edited.**


	7. Chapter 7

Peter

For the past ten hours, we've been looking out for the Japanese whaling fleet. More specifically, the _Nisshin Maru, _the world's only whaler factory ship. If we can find the factory ship, and trail the ship, then we can end the season early. However, in the past, the Japanese had pulled off some aggressive and, uncalled for, tactics. So I have two of my best crew members, Annabeth Chase and Ben Potts, working on some surprises, including a new prop fouler technique. Percy is making sure we have enough butyric acid and that the small boats have plenty of fuel. He's a hard worker, that's for sure, but he better not do a repeat of that little stunt.

Percy, done with his job, comes up for his watch on radar. Normally, I'd have him go below deck to help Potts and Chase, but I'm short a man up here. He watches for a few minutes, then gets a look of confusion on his face.

"Hey Peter, we've got something about twenty or thirty miles ahead of us. Should we send Chris up?" He asks. I come over to take a look. We've had false alarms before, and I just want to be sure Percy isn't seeing anything. New crew members have a tendency on doing that.

Wow, that's a big blimp. And it's moving at about ten knots. Strange, the ocean currents normally aren't that powerful. We may have the factory ship or the refueling ship, both are high on our list.

"Good eye Percy. We'll get Chris up right away." I tell him, already reaching for the phone. We can end the whaling operation right here.

"Hey Chris, we have a possible Whaling vessel about twenty to thirty miles off our bow. Care to take a look?"

_"Not at all Captain." _He reply's.

"Thank you." I hang up, heading back to the wheel. If we can stay on this course, then we'll be able to intercept them as soon as we figure out what the mysterious blimp is.

Annabeth

Well, Ben and I finally got the new and improved prop fouler's done, and I'm heading up to the bridge to see if I can be of any use there. When I get up, I see Percy at the radar, and Peter at the helm. In the distance, I see Chris's helicopter. What's going on?

Percy turns and finds me behind him.

"Hey, care to take over? I need to re-check the small boat's real quick." I nod, and he heads down to the deck, me staring after him. Peter clears his throat, and I turn my eyes to the radar, and I'm glad I did.

"I got another blimp here Peter. Moving at about nine knots." I inform. Now he's confused.

"Two? This is not good. The rest of our ships are still a day behind." Don't I know it. Sid, Chuck, Alex, and Johnathan decided to wait an extra day due to bad weather. We really need them here if the other vessel turns out to be a harpoon vessel.

"_Bridge, heli." _Calls Chris. Peter nods toward me. Percy comes back up and takes my spot behind the radar.

"Heli, bridge. Go ahead." I answer.

"_One is the_ Sun Laurel, _and the other is the_ Yushin Maru number two." Great, two ships, one we really need to block, another is just a damn pain in our backs.

"Is the harpoon ship standing guard?" I ask. A few minutes before a answer.

_"That's confirmed." _Damn it! We really need the other ships here. And we need those other ships now!

"Thanks Chris. Return to the ship." I already knew Peter was going to order that.

"_Returning to ship. Over and out." _I turn to Peter.

"What do we do now sir?"

* * *

**A good place to stop. R&amp;R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy

Me and Annabeth both look at Peter. We just learned that we have the refueling vessel, the _Sun Laurel_ within radar range, but that it's being guarded by a harpoon vessel, the _Yushin Maru number two. _It's now up to our captain to make the choice. Do we create a distraction with the small boats and block off the _Sun Laurel _from the rest of the fleet or to keep searching for the factory vessel?

"Percy, get everyone into the galley for a meeting." He orders me to do. I nod and head down stairs to pass the word.

"Hey everyone, meeting in the galley!" I shout. Everyone hears me, which is a good thing. No one is in the engine room, and in a matter of seconds, the galley is full. We talk while we wait for Peter to come down. I look at Annabeth, who's staring back at me. I get up and walk over to her.

"Hey." I say. God, I feel like a damn idiot. Why do I even try?

"Hey yourself." She replies. I laugh as the ice is finally broken. We go and take a seat right as Peter comes down. We all quiet down as he stands at attention.

"As you know, we have two of ships on radar. The refueling ship, and a harpoon vessel. We can't go after one without the other one interfering. So we'll launch a surprise attack on the harpoon ship, driving them away from their refueling ship. I've called the other captains, and they should be here tomorrow. The _Irwin _will take our position beside the _Sun Laurel, _look for the factory ship. We can't let them win. Dismissed." He informs, then releases us.

"I hope I'll be on the small boat crew." I tell Annabeth as we walk back into the bridge. She looks at me, almost scared.

"Percy, I've been in _the Delta_ before. Trust me, it's not fun." She admits. I smile, trying to calm her a little.

"Annabeth, I do crazy stuff all the time. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me, okay?" Before she can answer, Peter comes up to us.

"Percy, your a thrower on the _Delta. _Aim well, and come back alive." He tells me. I almost jump for joy, but I nod instead. As he walks back into the bridge, Annabeth did something that I'll never forget. For the past few days, we've been trying to stay clear from one another, though I don't know why. Anyway, before I could go down stairs, Annabeth grabs me and kisses me.

"_WHAT?" _Is my only thought. She pulls away, making me feel light headed.

"Come back alive seaweed brain." She tells me before going to the bridge. Wow, what a girl.

Annabeth

I wasn't lying when I said being on the _Delta _isn't fun. Your on a little boat in a big ocean, with waves threatening to capsize the boat. The only time I've been on there, I was the communications officer. I almost went overboard when we took a wave. So, before Percy went below, and before I lost my courage, I kissed him. My mind shut off, and I felt like I was flying high in the sky. I pulled away, almost sad to do so, but orders are orders.

"Come back alive seaweed brain." I tell him before going to the radar in the bridge. I'm sorry that I did that right before he's going to battle, but I just had to. If he goes over and drowns, I would never forgive myself, because I did warn him.

"He'll be fine Annabeth." Peter tries to comfort me, but I don't listen to him. Finally, he suggests I go and try to sleep. The battle will happen in another two hours, and he want me well rested. Why? Maybe because I'm the best damn navigator and pilot next to him. I go below and go strait to my berth, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**Good place to stop. Battle will happen tomorrow. R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Peter

As the sun is half way in the sky , I wake up the small boat crew and Annabeth. They are sluggish to get out of bed, except Percy. It looks like he hardly slept at all. Strange, normally he's the first one asleep. I explain what they are to do while they get dressed.

"Men, this is a dangerous mission. Everyone of you will be doing a huge part in the war for the whales. Remember that. Also, the driver must be careful going over waves. If he hits a wave wrong and someone goes over the side, go back for him as fast as you can and get him back to the ship. No one can last long out here in these waters. Throwers, don't aim for anyone. Only aim for the deck and harpoons. Good luck to all of you." I say, before looking at Annabeth to see if she has anything to say. She stays silent, and we go back to the bridge.

As she walks past me, I grab her shoulders. She's acting funny, and I have to know why.

"Alright Annabeth, spill. Whats up? Don't lie to me either." She looks down, as if ashamed.

"I don't want Percy in the small boat crew. I'm worried he'll fall in." She admits. Ah, now I understand.

"Annabeth, he's a grown man. He'll be fine" She shakes her head.

"You wouldn't understand, having your love one here on the boat. But I've been through heartbreaks since I was seven years old, the last being with Luke." I sigh.

"Annabeth..." I don't even finish what I was going to say as she starts yelling at me, which takes guts, as I can get her off this vessel in a snap.

"You may be the captain, and I may be the first mate, but damn it Peter, I love him! And I know he loves me! I would never forgive myself if he drowns, and do you know why? Because I warned him of the danger!" Before I could say anything, she storms down stairs, slamming the door to her berth shut. I need to give her some vacation time.

Should I take Percy out of the small boat crew? Part of me doesn't want to, because he's got a good arm and pin point accuracy. But in the other hand, if he dose go overboard, then Annabeth may quit. I hate these choices, I really do. But I don't have a choice. I have to let Percy be on the throwing team.

Percy

I half wish that I could change my mind about going on the small boat, but I can't. For one thing, I never talk back to the Captain, and another is I'm one of the best throwers.

Then I keep going back to when Annabeth kissed me. I was ecstatic when she did, but when she pulled away, I saw something that I haven't seen before. Pain. Ugh, why is making choices so hard! Finally, I decide that I can't go against the captains orders, but I can do something for her real fast.

I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. I can't believe I'm doing this, this is just crazy. Even for me! She opens the door, looking like she's been crying. Oh, the guilt is heavy!

"Yes?" She asks. I take a deep breath, and pull her into a kiss. She's surprised at first, but kisses back. As we pull away, she looks better.

"I will come back for you wise girl. I promise." I tell her, never breaking eye contact. She lets out a little whimper before I kiss her once more. As I pull away again, I leave something in her hand.

"Bought it for my ex, but she dumped me like a sack of potatoes. Don't open it till I get back, ok?" She nods, and I smile. I kiss her one more time as a goodbye, and left for the deck. I know I did the right thing.


End file.
